


Movie Time

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Masturbation, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls are trying to connect more like they used to before Alison disappeared and decided to have a sleepover. Alison decides to make things interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Time

"Thanks for inviting me guys" Alison smiled as they all entered Emily's bedroom.

"That's okay" Emily replied.

"Hey Em, where's your mum?" Aria questioned.

"She's out of town for a few days" Emily explained.

"Cool, so what are we going to do?" Hanna asked.

"Watch a movie or something?" Spencer suggested.

"Oh good, I brought a DVD with me" Alison told them, taking a DVD out of her bag.

She walked over to the T.V and pressed play.

"I'll be back in a minute, I need a drink" Alison told them.

It was only a few minutes into the DVD when all the girls started to realise that something was odd with it. There didn't really seem to be any real plot and there seemed to be only two characters in it. When the two girls entered the bedroom and started kissing they all realised what this was. It was a porn movie. All four girls froze as soon as they realised it but felt too embarrassed to say anything. Another minute later both the girls were in nothing but their underwear and things were getting smuttier by the minute. They quickly removed their clothes, and started to touch each other. The blonde girl was obviously in charge as she threw the brunette onto the bed, trailing wet kisses down the girls body. Emily had started to breathe heavy once she saw this and could feel herself getting wet. What surprised her the most was the other girls seemed to be having the same reaction, squirming on Emily's bed. Meanwhile the blonde had stared her ministrations on the girls breasts, teasing one nipple while she sucked the other. Emily heard a sharp breath come from one of the girls next to her and realised that the girls seemed to be getting turned on. The blonde then left the girls breasts and started and inserted two fingers into the girl, making sure the camera had a good view. It was then that Emily realised that someone else was in the room, moving the camera around to get a better angle. The brunette was giving out loud moans by now, thrusting into the girls fingers. She turned to see Spencer was slightly thrusting on the bed, seeming to try to get some sort of friction. While Aria had managed to position her hand near her legs and was trying to thrust into it as well, trying not to look suspicious. Hanna was kneeling on her legs and Emily could see that she obviously was too engrossed in the movie because it was very obvious what she was doing. Turning her head back to the movie, she was just in time to see the brunette come and start to fuck the other girl. The blonde had obviously been wet because it didn't take long until she too came. Both girls collapsed into a fit of giggles as the camera was set down, and all girls gasped when they realised that the person behind the camera was in fact Alison.

"Did you like my video?" Alison smirked as came back into the room.

"Alison...what..." Spencer trailed off.

"I was testing a theory...that was obviously correct" Alison said as she took the DVD out.

"What theory?" Emily questioned.

"To see if all you are lesbians" Alison explained.

"What? We're not!" Aria exclaimed.

"Oh please, I was just outside the door the whole time. Don't think I didn't see what you were doing with your hand Aria" Alison winked.

"Who were those girls?" Emily asked.

"Just some old friends. They were more than happy to help when I told them what theory I was testing" Alison told her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Alison I think you should leave" Spencer insisted.

"Sure" Alison replied, picking up her bag.

"What? Just like that?" Emily inquired, thinking that Alison was leaving way too quickly.

"I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable" Alison winked walking out the door.

* * *

After Alison left the girls decided to go to bed, feeling too awkward to do anything else. It was ten minutes later and they were all fast asleep. Alison grinned as she opened the bedroom door. After she had left the room, she simply walked downstairs to remove all her clothes except for her underwear and come back up with the scarfs she had brought. She quickly wrapped them around all the girls wrists and ankles, happy with her handiwork. She slowly pulled all the girls clothes off one by one, and smirked when she saw how wet they were.

"Wakey wakey girls" Alison said softly.

"Alison? What the hell is going on?!" Emily asked, when she saw she was naked. 

"You girls lied to me" Alison said, holding up their panties like a trophy.

"So what? We got turned on alright?" Hanna exclaimed.

"Turned on? You practically creamed your panties" Alison told her.

"Oh my God Alison, we are not lesbians!" Aria insisted.

"Oh really?" Alison smirked, as she sensually took off her underwear and saw how the girls breathing got heavier.

"God, look at all of you. I can see your cum glistening from here" Alison smirked.

She went to sit on the edge of the bed, nearest Emily and slowly started to tease her nipples, watching as they hardened. Emily started to let out small gasps every time Alison pulled at her nipples and noticed that this was obviously making the other girls wet.

"Don't worry there's plenty for everyone" Alison smirked, moving so that she was sat in between all the girls. She reached out and then dragged her hands over all four girls nipples and saw how they all hardened. She repeated this action quickly and it wasn't long until all the girls were squirming.

"You girls might even come just from this" Alison giggled.

A few minutes later and the girls didn't seem to be able to take it any long and were now thrusting into the air, trying to get some sort of relief. Surprisingly, Spencer thrusts were the hardest and quickest, desperate moans coming from her.

"God, please Ali...I need..." Spencer stuttered.

"Beg for it...all off you" Alison smirked.

"Please Ali, make me come! God, I need to come!" Aria squealed, arching her back.

"Touch me Ali, please fuck me!" Hanna moaned, as Alison pinched her nipple.

"Need you inside me, please Ali!" Emily exclaimed.

"Fuck me Ali! I need to come!" Spencer cried.

"Here's how it's going to go. I'm going to release one of your hands and your going to fuck the person next to you" Alison explained.

"What? Ali, we can't!" Aria exclaimed.

"Don't you want to come Aria? Don't you want Hanna's slim fingers thrusting into you, bringing you closer and closer to the edge" Alison whispered in her ear.

"...Yes...I need to come" Aria insisted.

"Alright, Emily I'm going to remove your hand now. No fucking yourself, okay?" Alison told her, getting off the bed and releasing her hand.

She placed it onto Hanna's pussy, pulling one of her fingers out and inserting it into Hanna who let out a loud moan.

"Now no moving until we're all ready" Alison told her.

Soon she did this to all girls, who were trying their hardest not to move.

"What about me? I need to come Ali!" Emily insisted.

"Don't worry, I'm the one who will fuck you...just after I've sorted myself out" Alison smirked.

She quickly inserted two fingers into herself, giving the girls a good view of her wet pussy.

"Oh, I'm so wet" Alison moaned.

She started to thrust harder into herself and was soon getting wobbly on her legs, seeing the girls tied up had made her so turned on.

"This will be you girls in a minute, soaked pussy, writhing, trying to get as much friction as possible and then you find that sweet spot..." Alison said, letting out a loud moan as she hit her g-spot, earning a moan from the other girls.

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" Alison cried, coming on her hand.

She opened her eyes to see that Spencer had been touching her breasts while Alison had come and shook her head at her.

"Aria, remove your hand" Alison commanded, as Aria did so.

"Now all you girls may begin" Alison smirked, as the girls quickly started thrusting their fingers into each other, as Alison did the same to Emily, smirking at how wet she was.

"God Ali, please I need to come!" Spencer cried.

"No, you will have to sit there and watch as all the girls but you get to come" Alison told her, as she started to thumb at Emily's clit, earning a loud gasp.

Soon all girls were thrusts were getting sporadic as they were all getting close.

"Now, touch the others clit, you'll come soon after" Alison smirked as they did so, loud moans erupting from them all.

"Please, please, I need...I need..." Spencer stuttered, thrusting into the air.

A moment later all the girls cried out, coming over each others hands.

"You want to get fucked? Fuck this, Spencer" Alison smirked, pulling out a pen and putting it just above Spencer's entrance.

She was surprised with how quickly Spencer started thrusting into the pen, letting out desperate cries.

"Yes, yes..." Spencer cried.

Alison simply kept her hand level, making Spencer do all the work as they girl kept thrusting up and down, harder and faster.

"Ali, I need...please" Spencer moaned, already close.

Smirking, Alison started to brush her finger against Spencer's clit and a moment later the girl came all other her hand.

 

 

 


End file.
